Project:Ccapac Apu
by Talon47
Summary: The secret journal containing the origins of Dark Signer Kiryu Kyosuke and the true purpose behind Project:Ccapac Apu. Some romance shipping will accrue as well as tie-ins with Yugioh 5d's Dark Signers Arc. Kiryu/Misty.
1. Introduction

This is more a less a diary containing a detailed story about how Kiryu became a Dark Signer. In this version Kiryu was not chosen like the others, he was created from illegal experiments. The entire story is from the point of view of the mysterious scientist who created him. As they story progresses a more deeper secret will be revealed. This will be my first submission to Fan Fiction. I thought I would start with something small just to give this a try and see how I do. This story may not be my best but I hope to still have some fun with it. Tell me what you think about it whether it's good or need more work, I always appreciate professional criticism from others. I don't own the rights to Yugioh 5d's, all credit goes to the original creator.

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Introduction**

These journal entries contain detailed records guarding the legacy of the late Project: Ccapac Apu. As the former Director of the project, I leave these detailed logs to anyone who would stumble upon my life's work; Sector Security or other.

As you read through these logs I ask that you do not judge me on the choices that I have made, nor on the end results that these choices have brought upon humanity. I only ask that you try to understand the reasons behind the choices that I have made and why I chose to go as far as I did over the course of time. My reasons alone were merely for the benefit of mankind and future generations. I had no knowledge of what would come and at that point of time the consequences of my actions were completely irrelevant.

Project: Ccapac Apu was originally an attempt to harness the power of a god-like entity located within the Nazca Region. The locals from the village of the stars believed that a number of these supposed gods were the catalysts of ultimate destruction, it is said that these beings were the gatekeepers to the underworld.

The purpose of this project was to take the power from one of these gods and fuse that power into a human subject. It was the originally an attempt to free the human race from disease, free from fear, the fear of old age and fear of death. I soon chose to take it further than just a simple cure for disease. I also discovered that this project had potential for super weapons that could be used to the world from any foreign and domestic threat. And possibly even supernatural.

As I say all of this I begin to think of my old colleague and friend Dr. Fudo. At one time he and I the same dreams and ambitions to change the world in order to make it a better place for the next generation. Over the years of working together however our goals soon became completely different and in time we chose to go our separate ways.

I have to confess that part of the purpose of Project: Ccapac Apu was to prove to him that I still had humanities best interest in heart and not just my own lust for advancement. I have been constantly reminded of something he once asked me- "Is there anyone in this world you still cherish?" Those were his exact words to me. I do not understand what does friendship and love have to do with making the world a better place.

In my mind he was a fool. Even after his unfortunate demise during the accident with the Momentum Reactor he still did not understand that the path for a better world requires sacrifices, and I have had to make countless sacrifices for the sake of Project: Ccapac Apu. In doing so I have lost everything dear to me; my old friend, my reputation, and even my own beloved family.


	2. Entry 1: The Begining

The first log in my short story. I wanted to have this posted sooner but I had Internet issues at the time, so I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. I will try to post a new one every week, assuming I still have a good connection. I hope to have this whole story tie in to the Dark Signers arc at the best of my abilities. Enjoy. I do not own Yugioh 5D's.

**Project :Ccapac Apu**

**The Beginning**

Journal entry #1: entitled The Beginning.

It has been almost a month since I was pulled of the Momentum Project. My attempts to harness the momentums energy to create stronger weapons to protect our city from any foreign threats had clashed with Dr. Fudo's idealistic views. After my proposal to take over the project was rejected from the board I was fired, and forced to accept my defeat and humiliation.

Some time after that I was confronted by a mysterious man in a white suite. When I asked his name he merely said that his identity was of no importance. I was unable to see his face as he was hiding in the shadows of the hallway. Even though I knew nothing about him, he apparently knew everything about me and about my current predicament.

He introduced himself as a member of a mysterious group called Yiliaster. He then explained that he was interested in my work and offered me a solution, in exchange for a moment of my time.

He began to tell me about the legend concerning the Crimson Dragon, which I of coarse found completely ridiculous being a man of science. However he then began to mention a completely different set of god that I have never heard about before. He said that their power rivaled that of the Crimson Dragons. I could not help great interest in his story concerning the Earthbound Gods.

He goes on to tell me that these Earthbound possessed power beyond human understanding and those who would be able to obtain such power would be able to achieve endless possibilities.

After finishing his tale he then disappears within the shadows behind him. His tale about the wicked gods however still had its toll upon me. I would soon find myself becoming obsessed with these Earthbound Gods. I had to know more. I needed to see them for myself.


	3. Entry 2: Nazca Lines

The second entry for the Project: Ccapac Apu story. I feel story may start off a bit slow at first but that's usually the way every story starts I suppose. I start getting into details of the stories as I continue to pre write them in rough. There will some shipping throughout the story but with whom and when, who knows. For now please enjoy chapter 2 and please tell me what you think.

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Nazca Lines**

Journal entry #2: entitled Journey to the Nazca Lines.

Driven by my new ambition to understand the secrets of the Earthbound, I journey to the land of Nazca in Peru. My research tells me that this is where the great gods were to resign in dormancy. Legends say that it was in this location that these Wicked Gods began their battle with the Crimson Dragon for complete supremacy over the world 5,000 years ago. Though it is said that they were defeated long ago, any hope of finding any traces of their existence it would be found here.

When I first layer eyes upon the site of the Gods, I could not help by be mesmerized by their magnificence. To think, that such powerful beings could be found here of all places. Their spirits berried deep with the earth itself.

As I drew closer to the markings in the earth, I began to feel a strange presence take hold of me. I was as if something was calling out to me. When I drew closer to the source that was guiding me, I was lead to a distinctive marking of what appeared to a man of some sort.

As I peered through the data I collected during my research, I discovered that this was indeed one of the Earthbound Gods that I have been searching for. I continued to stare endlessly at this specific mark. I soon came to the realization that the Wicked Gods and their power are both indeed real. I also came to understand that this very God that stands right before my eyes is one of the mightiest of them all.

Its voice continues to call out to me. It yearns or me to set it free, and I yearn to process its power. I must have it; I must know its secrets. Only with its power in my procession can I achieve my goal for the future.

The only question now is…How do I obtain it?


	4. Entry 3: Aftermath

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Aftermath**

Journal entry # 3: entitled The Aftermath.

Upon my return to Neo Domino City, I have recently discovered that a terrible accident had occurred in the Satellite regarding the Momentum project that my former friend Dr. Fudo was put in charge of development. An explosion had occurred within the momentums reactor, causing the Satellite to be torn apart. The full extent of the damage is still currently unknown.

The number of casualties is also unknown; it is more than likely however that Dr. Fudo was one of the individuals who did not survive the catastrophe. As I mourn for the loss of my old friend, I cannot help but feel a small sense of satisfaction over his passing. It seems that I still carry my past grudge against him due to the humiliation that I suffered at his hand when I was pulled from the Momentum project. It matters not at this point however, what was in the past is done and It is utterly ridiculous to dwell on it now.

Unfortunately I cannot get over the sadness over the loss of my beloved wife. A few days before I departed to Nazca she and I had an argument and she decided to leave me. She believed that I was too obsessed over the Earthbound Gods and claimed that I cared more about revenge over Dr. Fudo than I did my family. At that time she went to stay with her sister in the Satellite, who was one of a lead researcher for the Momentum project.

I often thought of searching for her, hoping that she may have survived in the ruins of the Satellite. The fear of the reality that she is truly dead however has always held me back. I cannot afford any distractions at this point however, for I have succeeded in obtaining the power of one of the Earthbound Gods. With this power finally in my possession I am now ready to further my research and create the most powerful weapon in the world.

On that note I am finally ready to begin Project: Ccapac Apu.


	5. Entry 4: Crimson Dragon

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Crimson Dragon**

Journal entry # 4: entitled The Marks of the Crimson Dragon.

A few years have passes since I began Project: Ccapac Apu, since then I have begun to notice certain phenomena's that have been occurring over the course of time.

Strange marks that resemble the symbol of the Crimson Dragon have begun to surface. The first mark was found within a young man living within the borders of the Satellite. It is believed that his parents both perished in the devastation of the Momentum incident and has lived in the Satellite as an orphan all his life, just like many other children of his generation who were born there. Ever since the Zero Reverse incident or the Momentum explosion, the Satellite has been completely closed off from the city until further notice.

The second mark was found here in Neo Domino City on a young student attending Duel Academy. A female; approximately thirteen years of age; rumors says that she is some kind of psychic duelist that is able to materialize duel monsters and cause physical damage to her opponents during a duel. She already sent two of her classmates to the hospital and because of her powers she is fear and ostracized by the rest of her fellow classmates. Any connection her powers and the mark of the dragon are unknown and irrelevant.

The final mark up to date was found on a little girl living within the Tops area of the city. The mark appeared on her arm during a duel, she collapsed following that event. She was in a comma for a month or two, when she awoke she claimed that she went to some sort of a spiritual forest where duel monster spirits are to resign. Unfortunately the young child has never dueled again ever since.

Looking back at these sightings I also remember that one of my former colleagues in the Momentum project named Rudger Goodwin once carried a mark on his right arm. If I remember correctly the mark resembled the symbol of the Crimson Dragons head. I though nothing of it at first, for it was believed that he and his younger brother had both died during the Satellite catastrophe along with Dr. Fudo.

According to legend the mark of the dragon has not been seen for 5,000 years and now all of a sudden the so called birthmarks are beginning to surface all over the city once more. What does this all mean? This all cannot all be just some couincidence.


	6. Entry 5: The Director

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**The Director**

Journal entry # 5: entitled Meeting the Director.

I was recently introduced to the cities new director, Rex Goodwin, Rudger Goodwin's' younger brother, whom I believed to have also died in the Momentum Incident as well.

Though the meeting went smoothly and professional between a leader and a subordinate, the reunion was nowhere near pleasant. It appears that our past differences were still intact after all these years even under the past circumstance. I did not ask him if Dr. Fudo or the others survived. I am ashamed to say that a part of me hopes that Dr. Fudo really did perish in the explosion.

Continuing on to the matter at hand, my research is finally complete and I am now ready to begin with the next stage of Project: Ccapac Apu. I will use what little funds that remain within my account finance the project. All I need at this point is a prime location to set up a laboratory for the experimentation process, and a large amount of human test subjects.

Fortunately, Director Goodwin has accepted my request to take charge of the detention facility that is located in the Satellite. The facility has new inmates coming in everyday; the prisoners of the facility will be used as test subjects for my experiments. The facility is the perfect location to begin Project: Ccapac Apu in secret. Even the new director would not think to suspect anything there.

As for the prisoners of the facility, well no one cares about what becomes of them at this point. No one would really miss them either. After all the Satellite itself has now become a prison for all that have been rejected from society. The facility in the Satellite is really just another caged cell.


	7. Entry 6: Failure

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Failure**

Journal entry # 6: entitled Failure.

As soon I took command of the Satellite Detention Facility, I began my experiments as soon as possible. We began by rounding up the facilities inmates whose genetic material showed to be worthy candidates for the experimental procedures.

I found that the best way to infuse the power of the Wicked God into a human was through means of electrical injections, in other words; strap the subject down and inject high amounts of the Earthbound's negative energy into the subject's body. The process has proven to fatally painful and dangerous to the subject's body and mind. During the procedure the procedures the subjects all show the same symptoms: severe seizers, muscle spasms, both internal and external bleeding, as well as a slight increase of aging and then finally... death.

Every subject that has been tested up to date have all resulted in complete failure. Most of the subjects do not even survive the first trial of the experiments. We have experiment with a total of twenty-five test subjects so far, and yet all of them have died during the procedure. Frustrating as it is, we will continue dispose and hide the bodies and move on to the next subject. If this continues on then we will have no choice then but to move on to lesser candidates.

I fear however that we may soon run out of prisoners to experiment on. Even now the inmates in the facility are beginning to talk about how their fellow inmates who have been taken away and have never returned. Many of them have begun to grow paranoid and frighten. Many have tried to escape the facility but end up shot on sight by the security guards, while others find their own freedom by means of suicide. I cannot hope to keep all this quiet forever.


	8. Entry 7: Promise

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Promise**

Journal entry # 7: entitled The Promising Candidate.

I continue with my experiments with no success, I am now forced to use lesser prisoners in the facility. Every subject I have fused with the Earthbounds power has all met with the same results - Death. I fear that we are no closer to achieving our goal. Perhaps such a union between man and god is impossible.

As I begin to lose hope, new shipments of prisoners have just arrived to this facility. Only one individual however has caught my interest. Prisoner # 4112387- Kiryu Kyosuke, a male, age seventeen. He was brought here on the charges of possession of an illegal duel deck, destruction of Sector Security property of all things, resisting arrest and assault on a security member, almost killing him. He is to be sentenced to this facility for life.

Looking at the security reports I discovered that this young man, like most of the other inmates here is an orphan of the Satellite. His mother died when he was only six years old and information about his biological father is currently unknown. It also appears that he was the leader of group known as Team Satisfaction, a dueling gang that attempted to take control of the entire Satellite, until he was apprehended and brought here. The rest of his group has more than likely been disbanded.

When asked if he knew why he was sent here during his trial he replied by saying that he was betrayed by his former team mates. He continued on to say that he was sold out by the one person that was like a brother to him (those were his words).

Nonetheless, he shows potential promise for my experiments. His DNA is unique, unlike anything I have ever seen before from any of the other subjects. Perhaps my hopes for this project are not yet lost after all. I intend to use him next in my experiments as soon as possible. I only hope at this point that he will provide me with the missing link that I require.

Director Goodwin has now grown suspicious of me however. He has begun to ask questions about the prisoners that have gone missing under my watch and the constant accident reports. It's only a matter of time before he learns about my true intentions here. I am running out of time, the last hopes for Project: Ccapac Apu rests upon the success of this young man named Kiryu.


	9. Entry 8: Success

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Success**

Journal entry # 8: entitled The Successful Trial.

I have done it! I have successfully achieved my goal.

Prisoner # 4112387- Kiryu Kyosuke has survived grueling hours of my experiments and in the end, has shown a perfect union between himself and The Earthbound God Ccapac Apu.

The procedure alone must have been severely intense for both his body and mind. At the beginning of the first trial he exhibited the same symptoms as the other subjects did before him. I still remember the sight of blood gushing out of his mouth, ears and even his eyes. The other subjects screamed in pain as he did, but his cries were too much even for me.

During the process he looked me in the eye and begged me to just kill him. I suppose it was only natural that he would choose to die quickly rather than endure excruciating pain. At first I wanted to stop the procedure and end his suffering, but instead I chose to continue the process and increase the power, regardless if it meant killing him. He is my only hope for this entire project, as such I could not stop for any reason.

When the procedure was finally over, I thought for sure that we did kill him at first. His vital signs have show that his heart had stopped completely, indicating that he was in fact dead. It felt as if my own heart had also stopped along with his. I then begun to notice that despite his vitals were at zero, he was still breathing, very lightly and his restrained fingers were still moving.

I drew closer to his lifeless body. Quietly calling out his name, he responded to my call by turning his head slightly towards me and looking me in the eye once more. He does nothing else from there on but stare at me lifelessly, this young man who is suppose to be dead is at this very moment staring at me and responding to my calls as if he was still alive. His face however shows no expression what so ever and his eyes are as lifeless as dolls eyes.

Based on what I am witnessing now, this only could only mean that this young man has obtained the power to cheat death itself, a power that is only given to an Earthbound God. This proves the experiment was indeed a success.


	10. Entry 9: Awakening

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Awakening**

Journal entry # 9: entitled The Awakening of Ccapac Apu.

Director Goodwin has finally caught wind of my illegal experiments here in the facility. I suppose it was only a matter of time, with all the missing prisoners and the growing rumors of the facility being haunted. It seems that he has decided to place an order of my arrest and I will most likely receive the death penalty.

It appears that he is personally leading the army of security officers from the city in order to apprehend me; meanwhile another incident had accrued here in the facility. An explosion occurred within the holding cell where Kiryu Kyosuke, code name Ccapac Apu, the only candidate who survived my experiments was kept under observation.

Though the experimental process was a success within him. There was still no way of knowing what kind of side-effects the process would have on the subjects, both body and mind. Until we learned more I decided to keep him in solitary confinement under constant supervision for the time being.

I emerged from the rubble that was once my office and immediately headed in the direction of the commotion. As I made my way the holding cells, I met up with the Director, we exchanged unpleasant looks toward one another before we saw something beginning to emerge from Ccapac Apu's cell. Though I could not believe my eyes, I knew instinctively that it was the host of Ccapac Apu himself… Kiryu.

The power of the Earthbound has enabled him to survive the explosion with out any scratches, nor any burns for that matter. There appeared to be some kind of dark aura surrounding his entire body. My body could not help but fall to its knees by this evil aura, the air around me became thick, making it difficult to breath and a cold chill filled my entire body with fear. I have never felt such a thing in my entire life, a feeling of emptiness and death.

The subjects once yellow criminal mark on the left side of his face that was given to him when he first arrived to this facility had changed to a darker color. The left arm was glowing brightly with a strange mark that was never there before, until now that is, the mark on his arm appeared to resemble mark of the giant that I have once seen during my travels in Nazca, the symbol of Ccapac Apu itself. His entire chest also contained the scar that he got from the results of my experiments, since then it has shown no sign of healing, a permanent mark, perhaps my own signature.

His eyes though, his eyes were the most terrifying sight of them all. They appeared almost pitch black now. Once again he stares at me those eyes, those now evil eyes. Last time he looked me his eyes only showed no sign of life, but now as he looks into my eye with his, I see nothing but anger and hatred. Is this the power of the Earthbound God finally awakening?

He then turns his attention to Goodwin. My ears were still ringing from the impact of the explosion however that I was unable to hear what Goodwin was saying to him, but I could tell that he was preparing to attack. Ccapac Apu instinctively leapt towards Goodwin in order to attack him first. Goodwin was completely unprepared for the assault and was easily overpowered. Ccapac Apu managed to rip off Goodwin's right arm, rendering immobilized due to the sever pain.

I though for sure that Ccapac Apu would finish him off at that very moment. Goodwin had lost a large amount of blood from his injury and was unable to defend himself at the time and fell to the ground unconscious. Ccapac Apu instead chose the opportunity to escape from the facility; he then disappeared into the night without a trace.

It would have been foolish of me to go after him in an attempt to retrieve him. As he is now, I could not begin to comprehend the extent of his awaken powers. He could very easily destroy me and anything else in his path. I will monitor his movements at a distance instead; perhaps allowing him to move freely within the outside world will enable me to get a better understanding of his abilities and an opportunity to witness his true potential.


	11. Entry 10: Dark Signers

The next installment is up. Sorry if it took so long to update but I was busy with my new job and its crazy hours. Anyway this chapter may be a bit off and boring. I seem to have a hard time typing fast and accurately on my laptop. I also wanted a bit of an introduction to when Kiryu first joined the Dark Signers and have a bit of back-story for Demak. Tell me what you all think. Enjoy.

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Dark Signers**

Journal entry # 10: entitled Rise of the Dark Signers.

I have managed to survive the explosion that accrued at the detention facility and was able to escape before the entire facility burned to the ground completely, unnoticed by anyone. It is also more likely that I will be presumed dead by the rest of the world. I have taken refuge in an old underground facility that I discovered during my time in the Satellite, it will be here that I will continue my work regarding project Ccapac Apu.

Even though my research notes and equipment were all destroyed with the facility, the only last remnants of my research now remains within the only surviving subject. Though the subject has escaped from the facility, I have allowed him to move freely within the Satellite in the hopes of him unlocking his true power by dueling with other local duelists. As I maintain a constant visual on him I have discovered that he is heading towards the BAD Area of the Satellite. The BAD Area is the area where the old momentum reactor was located before the incident that caused the Satellite to separate from the city.

It's rather interesting that he would venture within that part of the Satellite. All residents of the Satellite know how dangerous the Bad Area is and all know well to stay away from there. Many say that those who have venture deep within that area have never returned.

Before I was suspended from the momentum project I placed hidden video surveillances within the building, surprisingly, many of them are still operational. I thought that they would all be destroyed after the explosion, as I reactivate them I discover that the lower levels of the momentum facility are still intact, but that was not as shocking as what I saw next.

As Ccapac Apu made his way to the old facility, he is greeted by two shadowy figures in hooded cloaks. They seem to have reside there for quite some time, as I zoom in on the figure with red stripes I notice that his face bares an almost complete resemblance to that if the late Rudger Goodwin. Does this mean that he too has somehow survived the momentum incident just as Rex did?

The secondary figure next to Rudger in yellow stripes is a large male of unknown origins. No name, no alias, no records of any kind that could tie into this names name or history and I personally have never seen this man before in my life in the city nor the Satellite. However I have noticed one thing, the markings on his face resemble those of an old dark colt affiliated in a spiritual world ruled by dark duel monster spirits.

Both men's eyes appear to be pitch black as well, just as Ccapac Apu's been that night at the fallen facility. This all cannot be just coincidence.

As I look back from my old research notes now catalogued in my memory, I remember the old legend about how the Crimson Dragon bestowing its powers upon a chosen group of mortals, classified of coarse as Signers. The legend also mentions the Earthbound Gods had a similar power; they however, were able to take possession of souls with a lust for revenge or with a great tragedy and bring them back from the dead. They were known as Dark Signers, the opposite of The Signers and their greatest enemy.

As Ccapac Apu begins to approach the two hooded figures his mark of the giant on his left arm begins to glow once more, the arms of the other men to begin to glow with the mark of both the monkey and the spider. Both marks I instantly recall seeing back at the Nazca Lines along with Ccapac Apu's mark years ago. Does this mean that the Dark Signers have awaken from their eternal slumber?

This revelation begins to trouble me somewhat, looking back from my previous logs I before made mention about marks of the Crimson Dragon surfacing within a select group of people and now it seems that the other Earthbound Gods are beginning to rise once more. Does all this have to do with me awakening the sleeping powers of Ccapac Apu? Has my research given rise to another conflict between the Gods once more?

What have I done?


	12. Entry 11: Yusei Fudo

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Yusei Fudo**

Journal entry # 11: entitled Ccapac Apu and Yusei Fudo.

Ccapac Apu has chosen to join the Dark Signers. It appears that their mission is to open the gates of the underworld in order to bring the world of the living into complete darkness, however in order to complete their goal they must first defeat the five servants of the Crimson Dragon. The Signers. It also seem that each of the members have their own personal agendas and reasons for defeating the Signers, quite a shady group indeed.

I continue to observe Ccapac Apu through the hidden cameras that I have placed within their hidden base. Through the surveillance I am also able to listen in to the conversations that usually take place within their meeting room. I discovered the truth about the momentum incident and learn that it was in fact the remaining Earthbound Gods that were the cause for the explosion in the Satellite, killing thousands, including Dr. Fudo and perhaps even Rudger as well, seeing that he is now reborn as the leader of the Dark Signers.

After the events of the Fortune Cup at the city Ccapac Apu has decided move out against the Signer Yusei Fudo, the son of the late Dr. Fudo. I learned that after Dr. Fudo and his wife's passing, Yusei was taken to a small orphanage within the Satellite where he spent his entire childhood. It was there that he and Ccapac Apu first met each other and soon they formed their own dueling gang together, along with two other Satellites. It was not long before their gang famous and respected through out the entire Satellite.

During the interview with Ccapac Apu back in the facility he mentioned before that he was betrayed by one of his former team members, it has now become clear to me that Yusei was the individual that Ccapac Apu spoke about and now he seeks revenge on Yusei as a Dark Signer.

It's ironic actually, Dr. Fudo and I were once childhood friends, but our difference have forced us to tear apart and become enemies. At least until his demise and now his son and my creation are following the same path of hatred. Is it coincidence or perhaps fate that has guided them both to settle our unresolved disputes?

Ccapac Apu had finally made contact with Yusei; he then uses the powers of his Earthbound to create some kind of barrier in the form of his giant mark made out of what appears to be purple flames, trapping Yusei in some kind of shadow duel. This duel maybe the perfect opportunity to see Ccapac Apu's true power, both duelists continue to gain the upper hand on the other on their custom-made d-wheels; however Ccapac Apu's superior skills and ingenuity eventually overpowers Yusei with his ultimate handless combo.

During their duel it is revealed that the host of Ccapac Apu can in fact summon its own Earthbound Spirit using the souls of mortal men and women. I personally did not anticipate that Ccapac Apu had such incredible power; I could not help but feel overwhelmed. The duel ends without an outcome however due to Yusei's d-wheel malfunctioning before Ccapac Apu could land the killing strike. Had the duel lasted a little longer then Ccapac Apu would have undoubtedly claimed victory.

At the aftermath of the duel, Yusei lies injured near his damaged d-wheel while Ccapac Apu begins to approach him. I thought for sure that he would finish Yusei off there, at that moment; instead he allowed Yusei to live a little longer and drove off on his d-wheel. This concerns me greatly for this is not the first time that this occurred. He failed kill Goodwin back in the facility and now he decides not to kill his sworn enemy whom he has swore revenge on.

It's somewhat frustrating, his power is indeed, but his hesitation however concerns me. A weapon is of no value if it cannot destroy its enemy.

Since the end of the duel Ccapac Apu has returned to the Dark Signers lair in the Bad Area. He spends most of his time upgrading his d-wheel and repairing any minor damage it suffered from the duel. As he continues to wait for his rematch with Yusei, two more Dark Signers have revealed themselves in Neo Domino City.


	13. Entry 12: Unusual Behavior

The couple shipping chapter is finally up for those who have been patient and waited so long for this. I thank those who have been paitent and has written good reviews on this story, this ones for all of you. This is my first time doing a couples story so please be gentle but at the same time be honest with me. I hope to hear what you all think about this one.

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Unusual Behavior**

Journal entry # 12: entitled Unusual Behavior of Ccapac Apu.

While I continue to observe Ccapac Apu during his stay with the Dark Signers, I have noticed that he has been visited frequently by the host of the Earthbound God Ccarayhua. A female, raven-haired and approximately about the same age of Ccapac Apu, perhaps a year younger. Apparently she was once a world-class fashion model who was just at the height of her career.

She was involved in a terrible accident when her vehicle went off the road into a river; she was taken to Neo Domino Hospital where she was put in critical status. The doctors believed that she would not even last the night until she made a miraculous recovery that same night, even the doctors could not understand how it happened. Logic suggests that the source of her recovery was due to her Earthbound God reviving her into a Dark Signer.

From what I have collected from her previous conversations from Ccapac Apu, her younger brother's life was ended short due to mysterious circumstances and has chosen to use the power of a Dark Signer to take revenge on her brothers killer. She has identified her target as a young woman in her late teens who was affiliated with a mysterious group known as the Arcadia Movement. While her name is currently unknown she has at one time gone by the alias known as the Black Rose Witch. Remarkably enough she too possesses a mark of a Signer, meaning that they were both destined to destroy each other just as Ccapac Apu and Yusei.

Ccarayhua's host arrived to their lair about a day ago along with another Dark Signer whose power had just awoken. Since then she has spent most of her time with Ccapac Apu, talking about her late brother mostly and also about how unhappy she was being alone without any family or real friends. She'd often ask him about his past life to which he would answer her truthfully. It appears that Ccapac Apu has found a sense of security and comfort within the woman as he seems to enjoy her company greatly.

Perhaps the young woman also hopes to hold on to a small shred of her humanity because she may believe that she has finally found her first real friend who truly cares for her and may be able to gain a new life with him. She may even love him. Ridiculous, she has already sold her soul once; there is no going back, no hope for that dark witch. As for Ccapac Apu, he was never created to harbor such human emotions.

Ccapac Apu's behavior toward her however does concern me. When facing his enemies or his fellow Dark Signer companions he appears cold and malevolent, especially in a duel. Around her on the other hand, he shows a different face. He shows signs of emotion, pity and remorse, odd times he seen laughing with her, helping her, comforting her and even holding her when she cries over the pain of her loss. As I think more and more about the situation, these emotions reflect his past persona before he was brought to me by Sector Security.

Her current feelings towards him may spark a sense of forgiveness in him towards his chosen enemy. Ccapac Apu must duel Yusei Fudo to the death if he is to be complete, his hatred for Yusei the source of his true power. If she was to ask him to forget his vengeance and leave with her then he my chose that path and begins a new life with her. She has now become a great threat towards my life's work. I have come too far to allow my legacy to fade into nothingness; she may have to be eliminated.

Should it come to that then the Earthbound Ccarayhua will simply find another host, hopefully one without emotional weaknesses.


	14. Entry 13: Last Duel

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Last Duel**

Journal entry # 13: entitled Ccapac Apu's Last Duel.

Four of the five Signers have all gathered together in the Satellite to face their Dark Signer counter parts who have also gather together. Each member of the opposites sides face down their destine opponents, ready to destroy each other.

Ccapac Apu on the other hand has indeed chosen to face Yusei Fudo in a final duel. There were minor complications involving Ccarayhua's host named Misty, and her emotional infatuation with Ccapac Apu. In the end however she too has decided to face her opponent in order to avenge the death of her brother. I could only hope at this point that the Black Rose Witch will eliminate Ccarayhua, even if Ccapac Apu is successful in defeating Yusei, she may still pose a problem to my plans regarding Ccapac Apu.

Should the Black Rose fail to defeat her then may simply have to get rid of lizard woman myself.

Hours had already past, the final duel between Ccapac Apu and Yusei took place at the old safety tower of the giant located in the Satellite. The duel had barely begun and already Ccapac Apu had already gain the upper hand over Yusei once more using the power of his Handless Combo, Yusei on the other hand was well prepared for Ccapac Apu's infernity deck this time and was able to summon his Stardust Dragon to the field. After Stardust successfully destroyed Ccapac Apu's One Hundred Eyes Dragon; he was able to bring forth his earthbound spirit once more.

Unfortunately as Ccapac Apu attempted to end the duel once and for all with his Earthbound, Yusei was able to counter the god's mighty attack with the power of the Crimson Dragon. He was somehow able to combine the marks of his fellow Signers along with his own in order to use its power to summon a new monster called Majestic Star Dragon, a monster with the power to bring down the Earthbound and ending the duel in Yusei's victory. The mighty Ccapac Apu was unfortunately defeated.

At the end of the duel Ccapac Apu faded into nothingness just before bidding his final farewells to his former comrad. At this point I feel nothing but disappointment in Ccapac Apu's performance. If he had only destroyed his enemy in his previous duel when he had the chance, then he would not have succumbed to such a terrible fate. Perhaps in truth, he just did not posses the proper killer instinct necessary to grasp such raw potential…What a waist

The long campaign between the Signers and Dark Signers has finally come to an end. Yusei and the other Signers were all victorious in duels against their Dark Signer foe. Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua and even Rudger have all failed to destroy the light.

Rage continues to flow through my entire body due to my failure to create a weapon capable of fulfilling my greatest expectations. Everything that I have sacrificed for the sake of Project: Ccapac Apu has completely faded into oblivion. Did I over-look certain anomalies within the host? Perhaps I miscalculated the limits of the Earthbound God itself? I don't understand, Project: Ccapac Apu was supposed to be perfect…

ARGH! WHERE DID I GO-

Wait, what was that? An earthquake... What in gods name is th…?

Connection Terminated.


	15. Final Entry: Legacy

**Project: Ccapac Apu**

**Legacy**

This is final journal entry retaining to Project: Ccapac Apu.

In regard to the events that took place earlier during my previous entry. After the Signers defeated all the Dark Signers including Ccapac Apu, another and more powerful Earthbound God had awakened from its eternal slumber. The earthbound of the condor if I remember correctly, with the mark of the condor shinning brightly over Neo Domino City in the night sky the Earthbound was able to open the doors to the underworld and with them the King of the Underworld was unleashed into the world of the living.

I have reason to believe that the city director Rex Goodwin is in some way connected to these events. As the underworld king began to make its way to the city Yusei and the other Signers challenged Goodwin to a riding duel in one final attempt of defeating the last Earthbound and save the world before the underworld fiend reaches the city.

As Goodwin used both the powers of the Earthbound and the Crimson Dragon to bring down each of the Signers who challenged him one at a time until Yusei was the only remaining duelist left standing. Yusei on the other hand was able to create a miracle in the darkest hour and defeat the final Earthbound and in doing so banished the King of the Underworld back to the pits of hell.

After the final battle all of the individuals who were transformed into Dark Signers were all revived once again as humans, excluding Rex and Rudger Goodwin. It appears that the former Dark Signers have all lost recollection prior to their dark transformations.

Even the former host of Ccapac Apu has been revived as well; it is currently unknown however to neither what extent of his powers has been lost nor whether or not he has completely lost all memory as a Dark Signer. Unlike the other Dark Signers he was not chosen or possessed by the Earthbound Gods as they all were, he was created to be something entirely different due to my experiments, as a result the same rules for the Dark Signers do not apply to him.

As for the remaining former Dark Signers, most of them have chosen to return to their previous lives before the events of their death. Ccapac Apu or Kiryu now, on the other hand has decided to abandon his previous life and has journeyed westward into the unknown wilderness. Perhaps someday our paths will cross again but for now, he is longer any use to me and so I will let him go to do whatever satisfies him.

I will continue to keep a close eye on him from time to time. I know a day will come when I will need him again.

In my final thoughts to all that I have done in the past years since I began Project: Ccapac Apu. I think back to the terrible atrocities that I have inflicted upon that young man, when I first met him he was already broken down, full of sadness and grief. Though he blamed his friend Yusei for his incarceration, he still held no hatred in his heart toward him, he loved Yusei like a brother, and Yusei was the only family he had left. It was until I altered him that the negative emotions of hate for Yusei he took root, it was I who was responsible for those horrible acts he had committed during his time as a Dark Signer.

Despite of all that I have done to him however, all the I've hoped he would become, deep within the darkness and hatred inside of him he still had the capacity of love and hope as demonstrated the time he had spent with the former Dark Signer Misty. Despite his decision to face Yusei in a duel that could cost him, he was still willing to take the path that meant having a least a decent future with her by his side forever, he was willing to choose her happiness above his own needs. He was not afraid to make the right choice, unlike me on the other hand.

My beloved wife was right; I did become obsessed with Project: Ccapac Apu. I kept on believing that all I wanted to created something that would benefit and save humanity form future war and disease, the truth was all that I have done was only my own legacy, a hope of making my own mark on this world, nothing more. In doing so I lost that what I loved the most, even before her life was shortened due to the momentum incident. Before she left me she begged me one last time to give up this obsession and come back to her. I'll never forget the pain in her eyes when I did not answer, after she walked out I wanted to go after her and hold her in my arms once more and once again feel her lips with mine forever, it's all I have ever wanted.

After her death in the Satellites, my heart began to die with each passing day without, the memories of her continue to haunt me in my dreams, I began to think that if I had chance to see her again, if I could somehow bring her then I we could start over anew. That is perhaps the real reason I chose to study the Earthbound Gods further and begin project Ccapac Apu was the hope of me being reunited with her, with that I cared nothing about nothing else or who would hurt.

I hope to those who come upon these journals would not see me as a monster, but see me as an old man, who was tired and grieving over the lost of the woman that he had lost. I know the world will hate me for the crimes that I have inflicted upon humanity. Even I hate myself for all that I have done, I still cannot stop, for now I have collected all the data I needed and I now understand where I went wrong. Now I am able to take Project: Ccapac Apu even further.

Now matter what happens at this point, there is one fact that I have discovered that still keeps even me feeling satisfied. My son still lives on and with him my legacy and final hopes for redemptions lives on within him.

Final statement from the former director of Project: Ccapac Apu.

Dr. Kiryu Kyosuke Sr.

**The secrets of Project: Ccapac Apu has to come to an end, but the legacy continues on in The Brotherhood of Ccapac Apu: Coming Soon. **


End file.
